1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for automatically adjusting reproduced images on edge-disturbed output media.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems to prevent the undesired imaging of document apertures by an imaging system are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,394, to Rubscha. Common examples of document apertures include punched holes in pre-punched or user-punched paper sheets, tears, and dog-ears. When copies of documents bearing these apertures are made, these apertures come out as black, relatively darkened, or relatively lightened anomalies in the image of various shapes, such as dots or circles, on the copies. Systems have been developed that automatically remove such anomalies, where such apertures were present in the original document.
Various processes are known in the art for recognizing and eliminating the hole patterns in the originals to be imaged. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,963, to Tuhro. However, this does not address the situation where an image is to be formed on output media having an edge disturbance.